Wrong Conclusion
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: Natsume made a BIG mistake for teasing Mikan. What is it? bonus: Rukaru Inside @chapter 3 *3-oneshots*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ we meet again (or maybe you meet me, hotaruzuyuka – the dirtiest writer you've ever known *plak*) I wrote this one with my wildest thought and also tried to copied the way how the rated-M writers did *got kicked again***

**This's a sequel of 'When you're gone', my previous story. Once again, I wrote it with my wildest thought. If you don't like it, just... don't read it already xD; rated-M because of the nakedness/hardcore thing *this girl's a lil bit scary, don't you think?* (i promise, this will be my end of the rated-M story. i found it hard to search for an idea for it)  
**

**(Last time I wrote a rated-M story in indonesian and someone reviewed me that I still didn't make it well. So I got provoked to make it better) and, here it goes xDD**

"Hng..." Natsume opens his eyes slowly. He squinted it again because the sunlight came suddenly through his window and passed his eyes. "Oh, why's this early....." he mumbles, fed up for waking up so early, he decides to pull the blanket again. But, he felt something's under it. Something? He pulls it fast and saw someone. The one he knows well. Pretty well.

"Hng..." that 'thing' also moaned and look at him. A second after that, Natsume's really aware that he's already woke up.

"KYAAA!! Natsume, what are you doing here?!!" yeah, that's her, Mikan Sakura.

"You make me really want to burn you, hah?" he feels annoyed with her screams "It's still too early for me to wake up..."

"Wha-what?! What did you do in my room??!" Oh, yeah, he remembers, it's her room. She's a special star too now.

He tried to calm down "Don't make me angry, ok" he pulls the blanket up to his head.

"Wait! Wha-what're you doing in my room?! Do-don't tell me you-you..."

"You really is an idiot. Last night we chat here but you fell asleep on the sofa, so i brought you to your bed. But i can't just leave you with the unlock door, so i decided to sleep here."

Now she remembers it. But she's still suspicious to him so she glared at him.

"What? I won't attack you, like we promise before" he talks from the bottom of the blanket after look at her. Lazy.

"O-of course you won't!" She blushes to hear what her now-is-boyfriend said.

"Besides..." he smirks "...I don't like this chest" he pointed to her breast.

"GYAAAAAA!!! GET OUTTA MY ROOM NOW!!" she screams while blushing madly then push him out.

He stands like a statue after what Mikan did to him, he's still has a half of his soul maybe. Apparently, not really waking up.

"Idiot" then walks to his own room to continue his sleeping. It's Sunday after all.

Natsume's POV

I walks to my room so I could continue my sleep. But's that's my previous thought, before i touch her. Damn!

I locked the door behind me then slammed my body to this bed. My eyes just can't close! Once again I swear to myself.

Then i remembered it. When i touch it, her soft big breasts. I forgot that's already C-cup-breasts of her. Oh god! I feel horny, extremely. But then I remembered my promise.

-

"_E-even Natsume is a pervert, promise me you won't harm me, ok? She looked embarrasing to said that._

"_Harm you?" She nodded "What's that mean?!"_

"_Don't do anything like a pervert man did" she's blushing while said that._

"_Yeah, I won't. I'll do everything for you" then I smiled. A smiled that only her can see._

-

Normal POV

"So...what should I do now?" he thinks. A few seconds later, he walks to the bathroom. It's not a genius Natsume Hyuuga if he can't find the answer, right?

On the bathroom, he ripped all his clothes and open the water.

"She makes me really have to do this" he's sweating now as the water's flowing through his body.

Mikan's POV on Mikan's Room

"_Oh My God!!" I_ screams that words as many as possible in my mind. Shocked. I touches my breasts again.

"_Di-did he notice it?" I_ say that still in my mind _Did he notice...that...that I didn't wear my...bra? KYAAA!!_" I'm blushing even more to remembers that.

_Last night, before we talked. I changed my clothes first. But then I felt my bra was so tight. Maybe my long sleeping caused it_ (Once again, read 'When You're Gone' first if you don't mind and wants a complete story)_. So I removed it and decided not to wore anything last night. B-but then... He TOUCHED THAT! OMG!!_

Normal POV

"_Breathe, Mikan...Calm down", _She tries to calm herself.

"_Oh! Come to think of it. Maybe I should go to the central town to buy a new one. Ok then! After clean this room, I'll go! Yeah!!"_ she forgets about the pervert Natsume that easily and decides to go by herself.

Natsume's Room

He rubbed his 'now-hard thing' and moaned "Mikan, you're...so...naughty" and rubs it faster.

"Ah...Uh...Oh...Mikan..faster..my girl" He moaned even more and mumbled her name as if that's her who doing that to him. He moaned and panted hard until he cummed.

"Hosh-That girl...Hosh-she really is-hosh-a big trouble from the beginning" he closed his eyes to calm down as the water washed him and everything that's just he did.

Normal POV – Tomorrow

Today Natsume and Mikan go to school together.

"_Don't think about that anymore...Calm down_" Natsume thought and in the same time, feels annoying with that "_This time I really admit her words that i'm a pervert, huh? I don't believe it!_" He feels his hormone's raising since he saw her today, but he's trying not to show it to his girl.

"Hey, Natsume." She talks to him finally.

"Hn?" His answer as usual

"Don't mind about what happened yesterday, okay" _Holy crap! She said that!,_ Natsume shocks and in the same time feels his hormone's raging more.

"Yeah" He answers her calmly, still not going to show her anything.

She then looks at him then smiles in relieve.

After school, Natsume's called by Persona, someone give him a message about that.. Then, he goes to the Nothern Forest by himself.

"Wow you came" a voice heard suddenly behind him so he turns around fast.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Persona for you. Listen to my voice" and all of the sudden, his body become stiff and he don't remember anything.

Mikan's Room

Tok. Tok. Tok

She hears someone knocking her door, so she runs fast to open it.

"Natsume!" She yells happily "What're you doing here this late?"

"....." He stays quiet then in a second, he pushed her in and locked the door behind him.

"Wh-what was that for?!!" She blushes but also shocks for what he'd done.

"_You're horny. Right, Natsume?"  
"Then, what's your girlfriend for? Just go to her room now"_

A few seconds later, he kisses her deeper every second. She wants to refuse it but his power's more than enough than her.

He kisses her until finally he broke it for air then pushes her to her bed.

"Na-natsume?! I don't believe it! G-get outta here now!" She's mad, panting hard and blushes in her face.

"Just help me, Mikan. I'm dead horny now and it's all because of you" He pinned her there and then licks her neck, makes her stiff and can't help but moan.

"U-ah...S-stop it, Natsu...Hng!" He kisses her again to shut up.

"Be a good girl, ok" She's terrifying as he smirks and ripped all her clothes in a minute.

"So, this thing's the main problem" he touches her nipple.

"Wh-wha...KYAA!!" She can't hide that blush anymore when Natsume starts to squeeze both of her breasts.

"N-now, st-stop it please...Natsu..me"

"If I says I won't, what would you do?" Her eyes open widely to hear that. Natsume smirks even more and makes his tounge starts to work. He sucks her nipple while still squeezing it hard.

"Na...Natsu...ME!! No! Stop...AAAHH!!" finish with it, he runs his tongue to her flat stomach and down there.

"It's unfair if that's only you who's naked, don't you think?" He ripped all his annoying clothes and in a short time shows her his 6-abs body and of course his hard dick.

She gulped "N-natsume, y-you remem-ber o-our promise, r-ri-right?"

He didn't answer but opens her legs futher makes her shuts her eyes in pain.

"N-now what??" She asks

"Don't you realize?" Finally she's aware for that. He licks her V-area then stucks his tongue there freely as her hips raising up.

"Na-HAAH!! St-stop...Uh!" She feels her cummed and Natsume swallowed it.

"It's a too dry orange" he said makes her panting and blushes more.

"Stop it now, ok, Natsume?" She begged at him.

"Don't you see this?!" He pulled her hand to his hardcore and force her to rub and massaged it.

"Uh...aaah... yeah, that's good, Mikan...keep it up...ooohh"

"No..." she can't refuse his power and that's makes her hand still rubs it until he finnaly cummed, on her skin "No! It's gross!!"

"Yeah, thanks for that, babe, now I want you even more" He pushes her down to bed. That time she realizes. His empty eyed.

"What's with you Natsume?!!" She said panicly "You aren't Natsume, right?!! Answer me you bastard!" She slapped him without warning. Mad. "What did you do to Natsume?! I'll search for him." She's trying to wake up but this guy's power makes her like do nothing.

"_Natsume, you're the real Natsume"_

"_How can your girlfriend didn't notice you? Be mad now"_

"Can't you see? I'm Natsume, babe."

"Stop doing this!!" She struggles to get loose.

"_Give her the punishment"_

"_Fuck her hard"_

"You're so naughty, Mikan" He grabs her breasts tight makes her screams in shock and can't move in the same time.

He smirks "Now's the time"

He slammed into her faster and harder everytime. Not going to give her any mercy.

"Natsumeeaahh!! It's hurt..." She said that with a half of screams. Her body still can't get use with his length.

"NAAHH!! Uh...ahh! Arrrghhhh" her hips' raising up as both of them sweating. Droplet of bloods appears from hers.

"Ha! Fuck you bitch! Scream looouder to defeat me. Oh...yeah..." he feels her wall's tightening. And finally both of them cummed in her. But he's still not satisfy.

"Gimme more of your juice, bitch" he keeps pumping then heard sobs voice. It's her.

"N-no...it's not Natsume. He won't ever break his promise to me. God didn't give me a wrong person to be loved" Her eyes shut hard, her body trembles. Scares to him and still hurting down there. "B-but...I've no good for him now. To loose this virginity by someone else. I should die instead of facing him" warm liquid called tears running down her cheek as Natsume can feel his heart beats again.

"_What're you doing? Keep pumping her."_

"_You need her to get rid of these horny feeeling, remember?"_

He grabs his hair tight "Stop...saying anything in my ears." His body trembles "Stop! I can't hurt her. You're the one who makes my hormones raging even more! I'll burn you!! Stop it!"

She wakes her body then she realizes that her hand rubs his cheeks "Are you...Natsume now?"

He awakes finally "Wh-where am I?" He asks

"It's my room, Natsume" he heard her beloved girl voice, so he looks at her. His eyes widened to see her naked.

"Wh-why're you..."

"Naked?" She smiles but he can tells it's a fake.

"I lost it" she said "I lost my virginity"

His eyes widened more "Do-don't tell me.. I've..."

She smiles "That's fine." but her tears flow "S-sorry"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORRY?!!! I'm the one who must say that to you! I'm the one who caused it, right?! Tell me the truth, Mikan!"

"You're just controlled by someone I believe" she said that in a cold voice.

"I'll do anything! Even if you want to kill me, just do it. Please...I can't stand it. Hurting you like this..."

"_Fuck her, Natsume. You're horny"_

"STOP SAYING ON MY EARS!!" He screams in frustatic "You...you make me did that to her"

Mikan finally realizes it. She touches his ears and feels something.

"Bluetooth earphones?" they said in a weird voice. In a short time, Natsume grabs it then it turns into dust with his fire.

"It's all a voice pheromone alicers did" He tried to remember the previous thing he did as his eyes opens widely.

"Reo! I know it's him" He stands up madly but Mikan grabs his hands.

"Don't go anywhere. I need you here. Just forgive him, ok?" Natsume can look sadness on her face.

He hugged her "I'll be here if you want that"

"I can't walk for a moment maybe" she whispers "I can't face your power when you did that to me" she chuckled and crawling in his shoulder "I believe in you, Natsume. But sorry, I can't keep it until my marriage day like i said"

A few minutes later, he can hear a soft snore from her. He lay her down the bed then take out a new blanket for her as he throws all the thing they had did to the washing machine and then sleeps next to her.

"_If you said that, then I'll be the one who marry you in the future I suppose_" he thought without noticing someone who is causing this is looking at them from the outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**How was the first chapter? Hahaha dirty me, don't mind it. FYI, i made it in 3-oneshots for making you all happy xDD It's the second. Be free to review it after reading!~**

"I know you guys will do it sooner or later."

"No, Hotaru! It's all because of Reo! He controlled Natsume!"

"You're still and idiot, huh, Mikan. I believe you should thanks him for giving you the chance for that experience" Mikan blushes to hear that. Natsume besides her is just as calm as usual.

"Don't worry. I've gave you my no. 1.001 inventions. It can cancel the fertilization inside your body. Before you married of course. That invention will be automatically turn off when you marry. Don't you relieve a little? I took it on your body when you're dead before" Natsume sweatdropped to hear that _"So she's been a victim by her all along?"_

Mikan blushes to hear that "Hotaru!!" she just yells her best friend name in shy feeling.

After She's gone with Natsume, Ruka finally talks "Hotaru, I guess we must help Natsume. If you know what I mean" he smirks

She also see that "I'm really an idiot if i don't know your plan."

-

-

-

Mikan's already taken a bath and now have a chat with Natsume as she drinks a bottle of her usual milk.

A few minutes later she starts to feel weird. _Why did all of the sudden my body feel...hot?_, but she snapped that think and continue too talk with him since they're a couple now and because of a-few-days-ago accident makes them even closer.

Mikan feels their conversation is way too long. "Natsume, why didn't you go back to your room?"

He's raising his eyebrows. To hear that from her, the conversation maker, but now loose a topic to discuss makes him feels weird "Why should I?" He resists.

"B-because...I..aa...I'm sleepy" she said

"Then sleep already. I want to finish this homework since you're the one who reminds me."

"O-ok" then she walks to the bedroom.

Natsume's POV

_What's with her? It's really unusual for her to be like that._I finished my homework quick, only in a few minutes. Then I walk to her bedroom to check her.

Klek.

I open it slowly. My eyes widened when I saw her. Naked on her bed. I gulped but not really turn on since I've fucked her before. But it's different. I saw her wetness this time. Is she horny or something? Cause I just did. Which guy that didn't turn on if seeing a hot naked goddess in the bed, wet and sweating wildly.

"N-natsume?!" She said in a shocked face. I saw her tired. _What've she done?_

I walks toward her and sit on her bed "What were you doing?" I asked.

"I-i just don't know. S-sud-suddenly, my body gets hot. So...I tried to sleep, bu-but i just...can't"

"You eat something different before? What did you do?" I asked her as if I'm her doctor.

"I-i didn't eat anything wrong. And i don't do anything with my body. Aaahh..." She moanes then bite her lower lips, shuts her eyes hard, sweating more and her hips raising while talking with me. I gulped once again as I felt my core getting hard. I've tried my best to hold this stupid hormones but she's just too hot now.

"I'll help you to solve it." I whispers in her ears. She moaned again to hear my voice and feel my breathe in her skin. She cluthed the bedsheet then nodded.

"Y-yes please..." She answered.

I kissed her to test her respons. But maybe, I've got the wrong move this time.

She kissed me back even more. She wants deeper so she grabs my hair and pulled me closer. Her mouth opens widely. After finishing it, without warning, she runs her tongue to my neck and kissed me there as I moaned. She's good, I don't believe it!

I forgot about her hands that's already rubs my chest. Hey, I'm still have my clothes, but she's just too agressive this time.

I ripped my clothes and also hers.

"Take it off, Natsume. All..." she order me.

"No one can order me, you know that" I smirks to tease her. She feels annoying but still sucking my skin.

I didn't notice that she's already unzipped my pants and trying to take it off. Leave me naked first "I won't allow you, bad girl" I pulled her skirt and underware down and throw it. She did the same with me next.

"I...forgot to tell you something Natsume"

"Yeah?" I softened my voice for her.

"I don't know why, but I feel hot down there. Can you give me the answer?"

"That means horny, Mikan" I answers. Then she pushed me down and rubbed my dick.

"D-damn you, M-mik-AAH-hnn.." I can't help but moaned. When I almost to cummed she take it on her mouth "Damn...tch.." I'm sweating. Since when she could be like this?

I finally cummed inside her mouth "Hnng..." She moaned and then swallow it.

"So that's how it taste" she said "Revenge for having me before, Natsume-kun" she said my name in a hot way I believe. But she forgot something.

I licked now-is-wet core of her suddenly, makes her moaned and screams. Her core's already face me from the time she flipped me down.

"Naahh!! Natsu...ooh! AAAHH!! Natsu-MEEAAHH!!!" She screams louder "Uh...Ahh..MORE!! NAAHH!!" then cummed. Twice. More than enough to make me amazing once again.

I pushed her down again and whisper "I believe you drank something before, or maybe someone makes you eat that. The hormones medicine."

"I-i don't know! All I know is... I need you now" she screams.

"Well then..." I smirks then pushed my dick on hers. Make her screams all of the sudden again.

"Aaah!! Yeah! More Natsume...MORE!!" She's sweating and moaning in the same time.

"Is that ok for me to go faster, young lady?" I teased her.

Looks like her hips can't be patient a bit. She faced mine so I can't turn back or slow down.

"Oh...please N-natsu--Ahhaaa!!" then we cummed inside her.

After her breathe getting normal, she flipped me down then put my dick on her again.

She moved slowly "Ah...yeah.....So relaxing for a new round" then she goes faster.

"Ah.. Uh..Ah...Uhh... Yeah..Ooohh!!" she cummed then. I can't help to just seeing her happy by herself so I pushed my hips up to awake her.

"Aaaahh yeah!! Ride me, you bastard!" I moved my hips up and down to satisfy her "Ooohh...Gah! Hosh-Yeahh Uuuhh..!!" Then later both of us cummed again.

-

-

"Hey Hotaru" Ruka said beside Hotaru's bed "How much the medicine's dosage you gave Mikan?"

"Three times more than the dosage" She said that calmly. Ruka sweatdropped to hear that "Isn't that too much, eh?"

-

-

"Sleep now, Mikan, we have a class tomorrow" I said that to her as myself sweating and fucking from her backside like what she wanted.

"I don't care...uuuhh... Help me to end this feeling first, Na-AHHAA!!" she clutched the bedsheet and smiled happily. "Uuuhh—OOOOOHH!!" She screams and once again we cummed. I don't even know how many times we'd cummed together.

She pushed me down again and ride me once more. I heard her moaned more "Ah...urrghh...Ohh—hngg..Gah!" I saw her breasts moving wildly so I grabbed it and pushed her back. She gasped.

"Tired, eh?"

"N-no! It's not over yet, Natsume" She resists my word and kissed me while her hands messing up my hair even more. To be honest, I enjoy it.

"Now it's my turn to decided where we do it next." still kissing her, I stand up, carrying her with her legs around my waist. I pulled the bed sheet fast.

"Wait for me here." I sat her up on the washing machine.

"No...I need you" She said that in lust.

"I'll teach you how to fingering after this" I kissed her forehead and walks. Take all of our clothes and every mess we had done, back to the bathroom, throw it all on it and starts the engine. "Now, until where I had taught you before, young lady?" I smirked. When she wants to answers, I pushed 2 of my finger on her.

"AAHHAHH!!" She's crawling on my shoulder.

"That's what we called fingering" I kept thrusting into her. Looks like she's happy with all I did.

"Yeah...then what, pervert teacher?" Her sweating body and hips moved with the same pace with my fingers. I go faster then.

"What do you want from me now?" I whispers

"Give me more experience, teacher" She smiled to me. I felt her juices covers my fingers but I'm still not satisfy with that so I pumped faster once again to her.

"Ah...Ooohh..., T-teacher-N-natsu-MEE!! AAHHH!!" I gets faster then she cummed 3 times which make me amazed again and again.

I pulled it out then makes her look at it. I licked until it clean and dry in front of her. She blushes "Good oranges this time" I said as she blushes even more than the color of tomato.

"Now it's gonna make you relax and finish it all" I smirked then carrying her. She also smiled until I pushed her to the wall.

Normal POV

"In my mind, I want this too end because I'm tired, but in the otherside, I want this to continue somehow"

"Why? Isn't it the same if that's not me who did it to you?"

"I never imagined someone that's better than you, Natsume" she's blushing to said that "And I'm not a bitch that wants every guy to fuck me off. Honestly, I want you to do it when we married. Maybe...someday"

"I do" He answers "I accept you proposal"  
"Wh-what?! I'm not!!" She's blushing as Natsume smiled toward her.

"You're the one that'll say that to me. And wait for my proposal, ok?" Her eyes open widely. Can't believe for what he's just say. Then they're kissing again.

Natsume's POV

I'm serious for what I said. I'll be the only one who propose her. I kissed her deeper to make her opens her mouth wider.

"H-how are we going to do on the wall, Natsume?" She asks innocently. I like it so I smirk

"Just guess" I tease her once again makes her cheek blubbing sweetly.

I make her leg to splits above, she's shock but she's got the clue from me now.

"So this how we'll do i-TTAAHH!! Naah-tsumm-mEeaah!" Her hips moving forward and back continuesly to face mine. We cummed together, but she still wants to do it, so I only do what she wants as my hands reach the faucet to open the water. In the end, we've finally cummed AGAIN as she said

"I---hosh...I guess I've enjoyed it all and my horny feeling has already gone too. Thanks to you, Natsume."

"For your information, it's already 2 a.m, you know." I said that as the warm water flowing to wash both of us.

"WHAT?! I thought it's just 9 p.m like before we did it!"

"Do you think it's that short, eh?" I smirk to tease her. I think, why can i love her from the start? She really is an idiot and innocent, i admit. Maybe she doesn't realize that we've taken a bath together now. But I keep silent because I enjoy it.

"T-that's..." She's blushing, can't answer me.

"So, can I sleep here today? If you don't mind"

She nodded "My thanks for you, Natsume" and smiled, don't forget.

"I should thanks someone and you too. For making me have this experience with the horny Mikan" She slapped me softly as she blushed even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, i can't make it well this time. My heart feels weirder everytime i made a rated-M story ^^;;;**

**Ok then, this's 3rd chapter of the story!! Rukaru inside~ Enjoy~~**

* * *

"Fuuuh..." Hotaru exhales while she's arranging her document. Suddenly, she hears someone knocking the door.

"Yes, come in" She said as the blonde guy walked inside.

"Aren't you tired, Hotaru?" he asked her thoughtfully, but the girl doesn't pay attention to him.

"Hotaru!!" He said.

"Yeah?"

"Listen to me, ok? I'm your fiancee"

"So what's with that?" She answered and look at his eyes finally "I'm busy" then turned around again to face her invention.

"That's why i don't like it if you said that you're busy" He exhales.

"Everyone don't like it if their couple's busy"

"But you're way too busy, Hotaru!"

"....." She doesn't answer, but the opposite, she's still checking her new invention. The boy just stares at her body.

Suddenly Ruka hugs her from the back and whispers "I need to do it with you now..."

"What did you do?how many times I've told you I'm busy now" She said in her normal tone, coldly.

"I opened the internet before and clicked something wrong. You know what it is, right? and, plus, i heard Natsume and Mikan's voice when they do it"

"It's still 7 p.m, no way" She said "Now, get outta here and be a good boy, just wait at our room"

He sighed to hear all of Hotaru's stubborness "They've already been married, Hotaru, there's a way they can do it all day long.."

"We'll getting married less than a month"

He keeps silent as his girl keeps pay attention to her inventions, ONLY. He don't know why, jealousy is getting on his mind and everytime he stared at her body, he feels hotter.

"Don't disturb me" She said between his mind. He can't wait any longer as he grabs her shoulders and pushed her down to her desk.

Their eyes finally meet for minutes

"Why's so suddenly, Ruka? I'm..."

"Busy?" He added "Don't ever say that again" He ripped her clothes roughly.

"Aww..ahh...Ru-ruka..?"

"I forgot to mention that I've drank one of your sex pills" He smirked and pushed her pants now.

Her eyes widened when her fiancee rid her bra "H-hold on! I said wa-wait, Ru—aaaaahh!! Uuuhh!!"

He squeezed tighter everytime she moaned. "Oh, yeah... please give me the pleasure, Hotaru..."

"I-it won't b-be fair...ahh i-if youu...'re the on—lyy one wh-who drank th-the pill. Give me it, Ru—kaaaaahh!!"

"Yes, ma'am" He became the one who is happy to hear that Hotaru won't ignore him anymore. He took a grip of pills from the place Hotaru pointed and place it in his mouth.

Then he kissed her passionately, deeper and force her to gulp it all.

"Wa—wait!" She breaths heavily "That's not one?!!"

"Then, I want you to fight me" He smirked even more and ripped all her clothes until her underware.

"I won't allow you..." She smirked, pushed him back to her desk as her hands and tongue roamed every inch of his body made him can't move. Moaned from her pleasures.

Now, her hands squeezed his hard thing. Slowly then faster..

"Uuugghh..aahh i'm..mm..coming, Hotaruuu!" and he cummed.

Then she's laying on the desk, Ruka looked at her confused.

"What? I think it's your turn now" She said seductively as both of them looked each other.

"Finally..." Ruka whispered near her ears "I'll pleasure you and make you happy, always.I promise" then he plunged two of his fingers to her pussy.

"A—aahh!!!" She can't stay silent any more when his moved getting faster and faster. She wants him definitely. A few minutes later, she realised her juice.

"Hosh—hosh...You're a gentle person, really, Ruka. But, inside, You like the rough sex too, huh? It won't be fun if you don't"

"Am I still a gentle one for you? I lost control for a moment every time i'm with you" He smiled shyly

"I want you to be the truly you when you're with me" She showed him her rare beautiful smile "Please, Ruka..."

"I can't take it any longer, Hotaru!!" Then he slamed his dick toward her, and less than a second, Hotaru's soundproof labs seems doesn't work anymore.

"Ahhhaaa!! Damn you, Bunny boy! Ooohh!!"

"Ugghh... J-just shut up! Your voice just makes me hornier, damn it!! Uggghhh....."

"Aaahhh!!!! Faster! Uggghh... It's thick, Ru...Aaaaahhh!!"

"Let's come together, shall we?" He said between panting hard against her.

"Uuuu...AAAaaaahhh!!!" A loud moans came from their moouth as their loove juice dripped on the floor. Maybe... they wanna continue it? Oh, just let them have their own fun, or Hotaru'll punch you with her baka gun.


End file.
